Ryder Parker (Earth-1)
History Childhood Ryder was conceived through a one stand between a girl named Alice Parker and a punk named Frank Castle. His parents never met again after that night, but Alice discovered she was pregnant. She decided to raise her baby right, and never let him meet his father. When Ryder was about 4, he and his mother moved into a nice neighborhood, not to far from where his Uncle Peter lived. Learning About Alchemy When Ryder was ten, he began visiting his Uncle Peter much more often than he would as a child. Whenever he was over at his house, his Peter would teach him about something called alchemy, a blend of science and magic. Ryder was very interested, and when he discovered that Peter was a very skilled alchemist, he wanted to know more. He didn't quite get what he wanted though. When Peter was 11, he came to visit his Uncle, but he discovered a robber had broken into the house and shot his Uncle. He told Ryder to never lose hope, so Ryder decided to live by those words, no matter what. After that night, he never even thought about alchemy again, no matter how much it pained him. The Experiments Years had passed, Ryder had matured. He let go of his interest in alchemy and focused on science. Ryder eventually became the smartest kid in his school, and the wrong kinds of people were beginning to notice it. One night, Ryder was knocked out and kidnapped by a mad man, who Ryder later discovered to be Otto Octavius, who had been kicked out of the science community for his crimes against nature. He began rambling on about how he would turn Ryder into the perfect weapon of revenge, which worried him greatly. Otto instantly began taking blood samples from Ryder, and started mixing them with the DNA of spiders, scorpions, and lizards. He discovered that Ryder's blood had the most positive correlation with the spider DNA, so he injected it into Ryder's bloodstream, which instantly began transforming him. He discovered that he had the strength of a super spider, and he used it to break out of his containment pod, and he knocked out Otto, making sure the cops knew to come and visit. After escaping, Ryder didn't know what to do. He didn't know how long he had been gone. Hallucinations Ryder attempted to return home, but he soon began thinking Otto had drugged him. He couldn't think straight, and he began seeing things. Every person he passed seemed to be identical to him, which caused him to freak out and run into an alley, where he was seemingly confronted by a giant spider. When Ryder shouted at it to go away, the spider shot a web at Ryder, and everything went black. He woke up, but he was crawling across a spider web. He had seemed to become the spider, and he was crawling towards himself, preparing to eat the unconscious body. He tried to resist but he couldn't, he had to stop. Eventually, it became too much, and Ryder collapsed in the middle of the street while the drugs began working their way out of his system. Power Development Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Earth-1 Category:Heroes of Earth-1 Category:Webbing Category:Agility Category:Geniuses Category:Adhesion Category:Created by Artemis Thorson Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Avengers (Earth-1) Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Super Agility Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Killian Enterprises New Avengers (Earth-1)